Harry Potter returns
by SaZzA-003
Summary: harry goes missing after hogworts and 12 years later when Hogwarts is hiring new staff HE TURNS UP. what has he been up to the past 12 years and what adventures wait him at hogworts?


Harry Potter story

Chapter 1

"God I miss him." A 27yr old girl said to her husband.

"I miss him too." He replied, "Don't worry, he'll come back. Something is holding him to us, and he can't let go of it."

Just then he heard a tap on the window and found an owl knocking to come in. The man opened the window and the owl flew in and deposited a letter on the coffee table. Then it began to fly around the room.

 The man picked up the letter and ripped it open. It read:

 ~ Dear Ron and Hermione,

Hey it's me. I know right now you're thinking 'why did he have to leave' or 'I miss him so much'. But I'm happy where I am. Please don't come looking for me. I MISS you both so much and I will come back someday.

 CYA

Luv Harry

P.S. This owl has been told not to come back so keep him.

P.P.S Say Hi to Tash for me. Bye. ~

Ron and Hermione were in tears by the end of the letter. It was from their best friend Harry Potter. He left the wizarding world just after he finished school, claiming he had some 'unfinished business'. His friends all missed him but that wouldn't bring him back.

*3 years later*

 "Hurry Tash we're going to be late. The train is going to be leaving in two hours." Hermione told her 11-year-old daughter.

One and a half hours later found them all getting on the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment at the front of the train and sat down. A few minutes later the train started to move and the compartment door opened. Ron stood up and walked over to the man standing in the doorway and embraced him like a brother.

"Long time no see Draco." Ron said to the man.

"Sorry 'bout Harry." Draco replied, "I bet you really miss him. So what are you doing going all the way back to Hogwarts?"

"I could say the same to you." Ron replied.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Boys stop that. You're acting like little children." Hermione told her old classmate and her husband. " We, Draco, are going to be two of Hogwart's new professors." She added.

"Hey me too. What do you teach?" Draco asked.

"Well I'm teaching charms and Hermione's teaching transfiguration. What about you?"

"Potions. Do you know about the D.A.D.A teacher?"

"We'll soon see."  
"Mummy, Daddy. Who is this man?" Tash asked her parents.

"This is Draco Malfoy. He went to school with us." Hermione told her daughter.

"Oh. Hello." Tash said to Draco.

" Boy's do you mind getting out? Tash and I need to change into our robes." Hermione asked.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years. Firs' years over 'ere please."

"Hagrid!" Hermione called out with happiness.

" 'Ello. Who've we got 'ere?" Hagrid asked squinting because of the dark "Hermi? Ron? Draco? Is tha' you? By golly it is! Glad ta see you all. Dumbledore said you'd be comin'"

" Really? Did he also tell you who the D.A.D.A teacher is?" Draco asked.

"No actually, he didn't. We'll soon know though. Got to go kids. See ya inside." Hagrid replied and walked the first years to the boats, with Tash running to catch up.

"Come on let's go."

When Ron entered the hall he was embraced into a huge hug by a girl with red hair.

"Ginny?" Ron asked in surprise. He thought his little sister was in France looking for Harry. It was a well known fact that Ginny had a crush on Harry since she was 10. In her fourth year they had started going out and eventually fell in love. When Harry left, Ginny was heartbroken and she vowed to find him no matter what.  

" Ginny aren't you supposed to be in France looking for Harry?" Ron asked.

" I was, but Dumbledore wrote to me saying he needed me to teach because all the old teachers have had to be taken off duty because he had a more important job for them and he wanted me to take over for Hagrid. So I'm the new care of Magical Creatures professor." She finished.

"Come on. The students will be arriving soon. By the way Ginny do you know who the new DADA teacher is?" Draco asked.

"No, but we soon will." She replied grinning.

When the students were all sitting down and the hat had finished its song, the sorting began and soon it was Tash's turn on the stool.

"Natasha Weasley." Dudley Dursley (the new muggle studies professor) called.

Natasha sat on the stool and Hermione crossed her fingers under the table.

" Ahh… another Weasley I know just what to do with you… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced and Ron gave a sigh of relief.

 Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.

" I have a few announcements to make," he started, "First of all students should know that the dark forest is forbidden to all students. Now on a lighter note we have a full new staff to introduce. So, without further delay, in no particular order… Hermione Weasley, your new transfiguration teacher and head of Hufflepuff house. Ronald Weasley, your new charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house. Draco Malfoy, your new potions teacher and head of Slytherin house…" Just as Dumbledore was going to introduce the new D.A.D.A teacher the doors of the hall crashed open and a man in a midnight blue cape came walking into the room. About half way down the aisle he noticed something and walked back out of the room. The students could hear him arguing with someone.

" If you don't come in after me I'm going to have to carry you."

When he walked back in he had a 7-year-old girl slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry about the delay professor. Arabella balled out at the last moment and I had to bring Sophie with me." The man explained to Dumbledore.

" Perfect timing. Students I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quidditch teacher, Dueling teacher and head of Gryffindor house, Mr. Harry Potter and his daughter Sophie."

The whole room was in shock. First to snap out of it was Hermione. She ran to Harry and pulled him into a HUGE hug. Finally when she let him go, she grabbed his ear and began to drag him up to the teachers' table.

"Where have you been these last 12 years, Mr.? You know how worried we've all been?" she questioned him.

When they got to the table Harry shook Draco's hand and embraced Dudley like a brother then he moved onto Ron. He too was embraced like a brother but when they pulled apart Ron said " I have something for you. Tell me if you already have one." He picked up hi wand and said " ACCIO FIREBOLT."

"You didn't?" Harry asked, "The FIREBOLT 3000 SEAKER. WOW! Thank you so much Ron, you too Hermione."

He walked over to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. Dumbledore nodded, Harry mounted his new broom and held out his hand to Ginny.

"Tu voudrais voler (to fly) sur un balai (broom) avec moi, madame?" Harry asked her in French.

" Oui, monsieur, merci bien." Ginny replied, helping herself onto the broom.

"Where did they learn to speak French?" Neville (the new herbology teacher) asked.

"Easy, France. That is where we've been living for the last 12 years. Lyon to be exact." Harry told him. " Oh. Your presents will be beside your beds at midnight. Now Soph you stay here while we're gone ok? And try to stay out of trouble." He added to his daughter. "By the way Ron which one of these lovely Gryffindor ladies is my goddaughter?"

" The only one with the Weasley red hair stupid. Who else?" Ginny told Harry.

" Well sorry. Wait here a minute." He told Ginny. Harry flew over to Tash and started talking to her in a whisper. All of a sudden his head shot up and his eyes went blank. After a few moments his eyes came back to their normal green colour. He looked at Ginny and nodded.

 "And we were supposed to be on vacation. Sorry professor but we must leave tonight. After the feast of course." Ginny added. " Please go on with the introductions. Harry sit down."

" Ok. Now introducing, Dudley Dursley your new muggle studies teacher. Neville Longbottom, your new Herbology teacher. And last but not least Mrs. Ginny Potter, your new care of magical creatures teacher. So. Without any more interruptions, let the feast begin."

" So, Ginny, you're a Potter now, are you?" Asked her sister in law, " For how long?"

" Only 11 years now, not that long."

" Not that long! That's longer than Ron and me. Your daughter is so cute!"

" Oh… she's not our real daughter. With our jobs there was no time to look after a baby." Harry told Hermione.

 "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

" She's adopted of course! What did you think?"

" So where do you work? The local French bakery?" Draco laughed at his own joke.

" No, Malfoy, we work for the international C.I.A and the VD department of the ministry. A lot more than you do, if I do say so myself. And now I'm also a quidditch, a dueling and DADA teacher, plus I have to keep Gryffindor inline. No, don't worry I'm not turning into McGonagall." Harry added, " Sorry I'd love to sit and chat some more but I have to read Soph her bedtime story." Harry walked over to Sophie, picked her up, and walked out of the hall. 3 minutes later he ran back in and hid under the teachers' table.

" Harry James Potter, what are you doing under the table in the middle of a feast?" Ginny asked her husband.

" She's coming." Was his reply.

" Who? Banshee Petunia?" Dudley asked.

" No, worse."

" No one can be worse than Petunia Dursley."

" Who is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

" Your mother." He told her as she hid behind her brother.

"WHERE IS HE!" a voice echoed through the castle, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T HIDE FROM ME! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"Mother! How are you? What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

" Don't play dumb with me Ronald. I know he's here. Harry come out! Or are you chicken?" Mrs. Weasley taunted.

Harry crawled out from under the table and was immediately bombarded with paperwork. " Come out Ginny. We're caught." Harry said defeatedly.

" Come on mum. Can't we do that later?" Ginny whined.

" No. It has to be done now!" Ginny clicked her fingers and the paperwork was done.

"There! Happy!"

"Why couldn't you do that before?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I didn't think of it." Ginny replied.

" Mum, what's going on?" Ron questioned totally baffled.

" Well it seems like you and your fellow classmates and students are the only ones who don't know that Harry and Ginny are famous in the ministry. Maybe you've heard of Bradley and Tina."

" Bradley and Tina? Of course we know about them, their world famous, even if I'd been living under a rock for my whole life I'd know about them." Ron said.

" Well. I'd like you to meet them." Mrs. Weasley said, smirking evilly. Pointing to Harry she added, " This is Bradley, and this is Tina." She motioned to Ginny.

They both backed away as the whole room looked at them as though they had never seen a human before.

" I think I speak for everyone when I say…OH…MY…GOD!!" Draco exclaimed after a very long silence.

" Gin, hunny." Said Harry very softly to his wife; " I think we should get out of here before they come out of shock and start asking questions we can't answer."

"You're right." Ginny whispered back. Then they both nodded their heads and they disappeared on the spot.

" You can't apparate or disapperate on Hogwarts grounds." Hermione said, " It's impossible."

 " Nothing's impossible, Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley said grinning at her daughter in law.

 Harry and Ginny appeared in the Gryffindor common room and Harry pulled Ginny into a sweet kiss.

" Mr. Potter you've been a naughty boy, not doing your paperwork after our last mission." Ginny said teasingly.

" So I guess you'll have to teach me a lesson.huh?" Harry replied, " Hang on where's Sophie?" a giggle came from the other side of the room and Sophie came out from behind a sofa with a video camera in her hand and she was mounted on a FIREBOLT 3000 KEEPER. "Sophie you give me that tape right now!" Harry yelled and lunged for his daughter. At that moment she flew off leaving Harry to bang into the wall. He clicked his fingers and his new firebolt came flying into the room, he mounted and flew off trying to find Sophie. He flew into the great hall and up to the teachers' table.

"Have you seen Sophie anywhere?" They all shook their heads and Harry was about to fly out and look somewhere else when Ginny came flying in and up to Harry.

"She took your sketch. It's not in any of our trunks." She told him, now Harry was really mad. He turned his broom and sped out of the hall.

"Now she's really in for it."

"What's Harry doing?" Draco asked.

"Well Sophie has a tape of Harry that he doesn't want anyone to see and to make it worse she stole his sketches which has only made him more angry." Ginny told them pointedly.

" What sketches? Is Harry an artist now?" Ron asked.

" No Stupid!" Ginny replied, "It's for his undercover job. So people don't get suspicious if he's sitting on the same bench three days in a row or something. He tells them he designs sets for movies, but really he designs broomsticks. He designed the one I'm riding now."

" What do you mean he designs broomsticks?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

" He designed the whole FIREBOLT 3000 range."

" But it takes a genius to design firebolts, they are so complex." Hermione argued.

" Hermione Harry is a genius." Ginny replied. " For god's sake anyone who can get more NEWTS than you would must be."

" Anyway what is this tape Sophie has of him?" Draco asked.

" Nothing important just Harry singing in the shower. Luckily for him he always has 80`C showers so the glass is always fogged. Oops! Did I say that out loud." Ginny said cheekily, "Hang on. Hermione could you please pass me my purse?" Thank the lord." She added. She walked to the door of the hall and called to Harry. " I found something that might be useful to you." Harry flew up to her and began to descend.

"You genius! Thank you so much." And he flew away.

" What did you give him?" Draco asked Ginny when she walked back to the teachers' table.

" It was only a" Ginny started off…

LOOK A BUTTON IT SAYS REVIEW 

I WONDER WHAT IT DOES

MAYBE IF YOU CLICK ON IT 

I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL AND PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPPIE.

/////

////

///

//

/


End file.
